Naruto's Journey, The Chaotic Ninja
by Shadow the Hedgehog 12
Summary: Naruto/Chaotic/Kamen Rider crossover. After the events of VotE and after the training trip with Jiraiya, Naruto encounters Itachi and is accidentally sent to the world of Chaotic. Bloodline Naruto, Smart Naruto, NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Kitsune - Wow This Is My 1st Naruto Chaotic Crossover.

Goku - Yep.

Kitsune - Logan And Raven Still Sick?

Goku - Nope.

Kitsune - Then Where-?

Goku - I'll Give You 1 Guess.

Kitsune - When Their Done I'm Gonna Use Nasty And Freeze Vent On Them. But First, Henshin!*Turns Into _Kamen Rider_ Kitsune*.

Kamen Rider Kitsune - Now One More Thing. Are They Using Protection?

Goku - Why?

Kamen Rider Kitsune - Let Me Think, Oh Yeah. *Shouts* YUSEI, AKIZA, JACK, AND CARLY WILL KILL ME!

Logan - Why Are You-? Oh No.

Raven - Why Is He-? Oh No.

My Kitsune Visor - Nasty Vent!

Raven And Logan - OW THAT HURTS!

My Kitsune Visor - Freeze Vent!

Logan And Raven - *Frozen*

Goku - I Think You Went Overboard.

Kitsune - Nah They'll Have Thawed Out By The End Of The Chapter.

"Yo!" Demon Speech

'Yo!' Demon Thoughts.

"Yo!" Human/Creature/Alien/Pokemon Speech

'Yo!' Human/Creature/Alien/Pokemon Thoughts

"_Rasengan!_" Jutsu/Attack/Visor/Whatever the thing that talks before and after the battles

-Time/Place- Skip/Jump

xXFlashbackXx

{You Teach Me And I'll Teach You Pokemon} Song Name/Singing

Also There Is Going To Be Sasuke And Kakashi Bashing So For Those Who Love Them Might Want To Hit The Back Button And Read A Different Story, For Those Who Want To Read Anyways You Have Been Warned.

* * *

"Ow. Where am I?" Asked Naruto When He Landed On His Backside.

"You're in Chaotic bro!" Said A Dude Who Looked Kinda Like Chouji.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm Peyton." Said Peyton.

"Okay but why did you call me 'bro'?" Naruto Asked.

"He calls almost everyone that. I'm Tom." Said Tom.

"I'm Kaz." Said Kaz.

"I'm Sarah." Said Sarah Blushing.

Naruto Stood up after they introduced themselves.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Said Naruto.

"How old are you Naruto?" Asked Tom.

"I'm 16." Said Naruto.

"Same here!" Said The 4 Chaotic Players.

"Kit I'm going to teleport you back to Konoha now." Said Kyuubi.

-At The Hokage's Office 1 Minute Later-

"Yo Granny!" Said Naruto.

Naruto then saw that Tsunade was asleep.

"Henshin!" Said Naruto.

After he said that he turned into Kamen Rider Decade.

"Henshin Knight!" Said Naruto.

Then Naruto shifted from Decade to Knight.

"_Nasty Vent!_" Said Knights Visor.

Then Blackwing screeched(The Sound Was Nasty Hence The Name "Nasty Vent") then Tsunade woke up.

"Did you _have_ to do that?!" Asked Tsunade.

"Yep." Said Naruto.

Then Naruto changed back told Tsunade what happened and left to go home.

-At Naruto's Home-

Naruto noticed an odd glow in his pocket and took it out.

"Whoa what _is_ this thing?" Asked Naruto.

**'It's what those kids you were talking to were holding, know you can go there anytime you want but this is different from the others had.' **Said Kyuubi.

'How so?' Asked Naruto.

**'You'll **_**physically**_** be in Chaotic, also you can turn into any creature you scan with this.'** Kyuubi replied.

'Cool!' Said Naruto.

"Time to port to chaotic." Said Naruto.

And with that Naruto ported to chaotic.

-At Chaotic-

Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah were talking about making Naruto one of their friends.

"So do you guys think Naruto will be our friend?" Asked Tom.

"Yeah." Said Kaz.

"Ya never know bro." Said Peyton.

"Hopefully." Said Sarah.

Then they saw Naruto walking over to them.

"Yo guys!" Said Naruto sitting down in a chair between Tom and Peyton.

"Yo dude!/Hey Naruto!/What's up?/What's new?" Peyton, Sarah, Tom, and Kaz said/asked.

"Nothing much except I got a few creatures that look familiar to me." Said Naruto.

"Let me see." Said Tom.

After he saw Naruto's creatures, locations, battlegear, and mugic he figured it would be fun facing them.

"Wanna battle at the beta-drome?" Asked Tom.

"Sure, but you have to show me the way." Said Naruto.

"Sure." Said Tom.

-At the beta-drome-

After Naruto and Tom Set up their 1 on 1 match(Naruto-Shadow Tom-Maxxor).

"_Since Major Tom is the challenger he will make make the attack_" Said The Beta-Drome.

After Tom let Naruto choose the location and it was the Ventaran version of Castle Bohdran.

"_The location is Ventaren Castle Bohdran._" Said The Beta-Drome.

"Maxxor attacks Shadow!" Said Tom.

Then Tom turned into Maxxor and Naruto turned into Shadow.

"Let's get chaotic!" Said Both Naruto And Tom.

-At the port-court-

"This should be interesting." Said Kaz.

"Why?" Asked Sarah.

"Because he might not look like it shadow is both overworlder _and_ underworlder." Said Kaz.

"Whoa, that's really freaky bro." Said Peyton.

-At the Ventaren Castle Bohdran-

'Whoa everything's reversed.' Thought Tom.

Then Shadow ran in-front of Maxxor.

"Shadow why is everything backwards?" Asked Tom.

"We're in Ventara, the mirror world." Said Naruto.

Then Shadow used his battlegear the Decade advent deck.

"Henshin!" Said Shadow.

Then where Shadow once stood was Kamen Rider Decade(If you want to see what he looks like go to Kamen Rider Decade Complete's Profile).

"Whoa what happened to Shadow?" Asked Maxxor.

"Easy, the Advent deck turned me into the _ultimate_ Kamen Rider." Said Decade.

"Why is he the ultimate Kamen Rider?" Asked Maxxor.

"I was hoping you'd ask. Henshin Ryuga!" Said Decade.

Then Decade shifted to Ryuga.

"_Final Vent!_" Said Ryuga's Visor.

Then Ryuga got into a martial arts pose, jumped into the air, flipped went down to kick, then Dragblacker launched a fire ball at Ryuga and he coded Maxxor.

-At the Beta-drome-

"How'd you beat me with one move?" Asked Tom.

"Final Vent defeats the opponent automatically, except with Odin's Final Vent." Naruto Replied.

"What do you mean 'except with Odin's Final Vent'?" Asked Tom.

"There's a 50/50 chance the battle will end in a tie." Said Naruto.


	2. New Friends,Tag Battle,Ticking Off Klay

**X Knight- *Goes Over To Logan And Raven With 2 Cocoas In Their Hands* Ya Know, I Only Did That Because Technically I Did Create You 2 And Goku. Oh, And I Was Serious About Your Parents Killing Me.  
Logan- It's Okay Dude.  
Raven- Yeah. By The Way, Why Did You Bump This Story Up To M Anyways?  
X Knight- Because I'm Adding Bleach Characters And One Of Them Is A Woman In Small Clothes With Big, Well, I Don't Want To Say It.  
Logan- *Get's Nosebleed*  
X Knight: May I Raven?  
Raven- Go Ahead.  
X Knight- Thank You. *Bops Logan On The Head*. Anyways, I Forgot To Tell You Who's Gonna Be In This Story.  
Raven, Logan, And Goku- Who?  
X Knight- Me And Will Onii-San.  
Goku, Logan, And Raven- Who?  
X Knight- dvk69(darkvizardking69)?  
Logan, Goku And Raven- Oh. Cool!  
X Knight- Okay, Now Goku Do You Want To Do The Disclaimer Thing?  
Goku- Sure! Kamen Rider X Knight Doesn't Own SonicX, Naruto, Bleach, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh G/X, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Pokemon, Chaotic, Or Power Rangers, They All Belong To Their Respective Creators/Owners. The Only Things He Does Own Are Me, Logan Onii-San, Raven Onee-Chan, And His 4 Bloodlines That May Or May Not Be In This Story.**

**"Demon Speech"**

**'Demon Thoughts'**

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

"_Visor/Attack/Betadrome/People Speaking Through Thoughts Or Codescanners/Flashback_"

-Time/Place Skip/Jump-

*Singing*  
SpiderbaitRocks!SpiderbaitRocks!SpiderbaitRocks!SpiderbaitRocks!SpiderbaitRocks!SpiderbaitRocks!SpiderbaitRocks!SpiderbaitRocks!

-Last Time-

"How'd you beat me with one move?" Asked Tom.

"Final Vent defeats the opponent automatically, except with Odin's Final Vent." Naruto Replied.

"What do you mean 'except with Odin's Final Vent'?" Asked Tom.

"There's a 50/50 chance the battle will end in a tie." Said Naruto  
-Now At The Port-Court-

Klay watched Naruto beat Tom and decided to try and get Naruto to be friends with him instead of the, as Klay calls them, losers.

-Over to Naruto, Tom, Kaz, Peyton, And Sarah-

"Nice match bro!" Peyton Said.

"Yeah, You Beat Tom in only a minute!" Said Kaz.

"That was the quickest codeing ever!" Said Sarah.

"Why do you even hang out with these losers?" Asked a weird dude with blonde hair and an ear peircing.

"Go away Klay." Said Tom.

"Why should I Tommy?" Asked Klay.

"Because you're annoying us." Said Kaz.

"So? Atleast I'm a better chaotic player than you 4 combined!" Said Klay (What? That's What He Would Say, After All This Is KLAY We're Talkin' About Here).

-Over on the other side of the port-court-

"Onii-san, look over there." Said a guy with brown hair, brown eyes, a leather coat, jeans, and red air jordans (Think Johnny Blaze without the accent, brown eyes, and red air jordans).

"Why does Klay have to insult them Ototo?" Asked a guy with brown yondaime-like hair, sunglasses, a black trench coat with a design that looked exactly like the mangekyo sharingan on the back, black dickie pants, a black shirt with the nine tailed fox on the front, and black sneakers.

"No clue, but considering the fact that he's goin' so far as to insult their battleing skills, I'd say it's time we stop him, hat do you think Will Onii-san?" Asked the first guy.

"I'd say, I agree with you Mark Ototo." Said The Now Named Will.

Then, they went over to give Klay a piece of their minds.

-Back to the opposite side of the port-court-

"That's enough Klay" Said the previously named Mark.

"And who are you losers?" Asked Klay.

"I'm Kamen Rider X Knight and this is my Onii-san darkvizardking69." Said X Knight (A/N: Read The top of the story).

"And frankly, we're sick of you insulting them, after all only cowards resort to name calling, so that means you're the biggest coward in the history of cowards." Said dvk69.

After that was said Klay went back to his table muttering something about adding 2 more people to his list of people to hate.

"Whoa, I don't think I've ever seen Klay that mad. Wanna be friends with us?" Asked Peyton.

"Sure" Said X Knight.

"What my Ototo said." Said dvk69.

"Huh?" Asked Everyone but Naruto.

"Ototo means 'younger brother'. Right Onii-san?" Asked X Knight.

"Huh?" Asked Everyone but Naruto, again.

"Yep. Also, Onii-san means 'older brother'." Said dvk69.

"Oh." Said Everyone but Naruto.

"Hey you wanna battle with me and Naruto?" Asked Peyton.

"Sure." Said dvk69 And X Knight.

-On The Way To The Beta-Drome-

"Wait, how about Naruto and I face you and my Onii-san?" Asked X Knight.

"Sure!" Said Peyton.

"Let's make it a match with all Kamen Riders?" Asked dvk69.

"Sure." Said Peyton.

Then Naruto looked at dvk69 shirt.

"How do you know about the Kyuubi?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, ya see, our uncle is from the elemental countries and designed it to look like the beast he saw 16 years ago in Konoha." Said dvk69.

"Oh." Said Naruto.

-Inside The Beta-Drome-

The 4 Chaotic players got in the beta-drome and chose their creatures (X Knight-Dragon Knight/ Ryuki, Naruto-Onyx/Ryuga, darkvizardking69-Strike/Ohja, Peyton-Chamo/Verde), and Naruto chose the locations and they locked their decks.

"Peyton, you choose the location." Said X Knight.

Peyton spun the location thing, (A/N: I don't know the name of it O.K.?) and it landed on the Ventaren version of Kiru City. Then dvk69, Peyton, X Knight, and Naruto put their hands on the pictures of their creatures and transformed into them.

"Let's Get Chaotic!" Said The 4 Kamen Riders.

-In the Ventaren Kiru City-

As soon as the 4 Riders met up in front at the gate they all pulled out a card and put it in the slots on their visors.

"_Final Vent!_" Said The Drag Visors.

"_Final Vent!_" Said The Veno Visor.

"_Final Vent!_" Said The Bio Visor.

Then the 4 Riders did their respective Final Vents(For Those Who Don't Watch Kamen Rider Go To Youtube And Look Up 'All Kamen Rider Transformations' Or Final Vents, I'm Not Sure) and then all 4 Chaotic players were back to normal.

-At The Beta-Drome-

"That was wicked!" Said All 4 Players.

-At The Port-Court-

"Ya know, I just remembered something." Said X Knight.

"What?" Said Everyone but X Knight Said.

"None of us have introduced ourselves yet." Said X Knight.

"Well, let's all say our names, our screennames, our main tribes, our likes, our dislikes, our hobbies, and our dreams?" Asked dvk69.

"Sure!" Said Everyone but dvk69.

"I'll Start." Said dvk69 "My name is Will Edinger, my screenname is darkvizardking69, my main tribe is m'arillians, my likes are playing games,eating pizza, hanging with chicks, and chilling with my bro, my dislikes are ignorant people, hypocrites, and idiots who can't tell the difference between a glass and the water in it my hobbies are the same as my likes, and my dream, haven't thought of one."

Dvk69's dream strangely reminded him of his bastard of a sensei Kakashi (It Was In The First Chap).

"I'm Next." Said X Knight "My Name Is Mark-Anthony Joseph Petrie, my screenname is Kamen Rider X Knight, my main tribe is well come to think of it, I'm fond of every tribe but my main tribe is duel monsters(Not All Of Them Will Be From The 5 Tribes), my likes are gameing, dueling, listenening to my tunes, *blushes* my friend Aly, watching my favorite shows, and chillin' with my Onii-san, my dislikes are the same as my Onii-san, my hobbies are the same as most of my likes, and my dream, is to become a great duelist, and to get stronger."

Suddenly Naruto was reminded of his team mateSasuke Uchia(Thought about it, and is gonna be in Naruto's Harem and there will be no further Sasuke bashing), but in a nicer way.

"My Name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, my screenname is fox-boy 9 my main tribe is ventarens, my likes are ramen, my friends, *Blushes* Sakura Haruno, Granny Tsunade, Old Man Ichiraku and Ayame Ichiraku, training, gardening, and hangin' out with my pal Sasuke, my dislikes are the same as X Knight and darkvizardking69, my hobbies are the same as most of my likes, and my dream is to become the hokage which is the leader of my villiage" Said Naruto.

"My Name's Kaz Kalinkas, my screenname is KidChaor, my main tribe is underworlders, my likes are playing Chaotic, hangin' out with my friends, and going on scanquests, my dislikes are Klay, and pretty much the same as Naruto's, my hobbies are the same as my likes, and my dream is to become the best underworld player ever." Said Kaz.

"My names Peyton Rosen, my screenname is PeytonicMaster, my main tribe is mipedians, my likes are the same as Kaz's, same with the dislikes and hobbies, and my dream is to become the best mipedian player ever." Said Peyton.

"My name's Tom Majors, my screenname is MajorTom, my main tribe is overworlders, my likes are the same as Peyton and Kaz's, and *blushes* I also like a girl who I'm friends with, my dislikes are the same as Peyton's, my hobbies are the same as most of my likes, and my dream is to marry the girl I like and to become the best overworld player ever." Said Tom.

"My name's Sarah Cornwell, my main tribe is danians, my likes are the same as Tom's, *blushes* except where he said girl I like a boy who I'm friends with, my dislikes are the same as Tom's, my dream is to marry the boy I like and to become the best danian player ever." Said Sarah.

**

* * *

**

**X Knight- Finally, Chapter 2 Is Done. So Read And Review Or I'll Hit You With A Mallet Formed By My Green Lantern Ring *Shows Ring*.**


	3. Beatings, Chases, And Meetings

**Kamen Rider Onyx Knight- I can't really think of anything to say right now. Although, someone else is coming to the story.**

**Goku- Who?**

**Kamen Rider Onyx Knight- Aly-Chan.**

**Logan- Who?**

**Kamen Rider Onyx Knight- ShadowWolf 2.X. Also Raven, you and Rogue are gonna be in this chapter.**

**Raven- Oh, cool!**

**Rogue- Who's Aly? And, cool!**

**Kamen Rider Onyx Knight- My 1st friend on .**

**Logan- That he's in love with.**

**Kamen Rider Onyx Knight- Raven may I?**

**Raven- Go ahead.**

**Kamen Rider Onyx Knight- Thank you *Bops Logan On The Head*. Rogue, do you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Rogue- Sure! Kamen Rider Onyx Knight Doesn't Own SonicX, Naruto, Bleach, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh G/X, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Pokemon, Chaotic, Ben 10, Bakugan, Power Rangers, W.I.T.C.H., Or Winx Club(Ask And I'll Tell You) They All Belong To Their Respective Creators/Owners. The Only Things He Does Own Are Me, Logan Onii-San, Raven, Goku, His 4 Bloodlines, and the cards he created. The other 10 bloodlines belong to Kamen Rider Decade Complete. Oh, and a most of the monsters seen belong to either Kazuki Takahashi, darkvizardking69.**

**"Demon/Inner Speech"**

**'Demon/Inner Thoughts'**

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts'

"_Visor/Attack/Betadrome/People Speaking Through Thoughts Or Codescanners/Flashback_"

-Time/Place Skip/Jump-

*Singing*

SpiderbaitRocks!SpiderbaitRocks!SpiderbaitRocks!SpiderbaitRocks!SpiderbaitRocks!SpiderbaitRocks!SpiderbaitRocks!SpiderbaitRocks!

Harems:  
Mark/Kamen Rider Onyx Knight/Ryugaki: Aly, Rogue, Intress, Tenten, and whoever else i feel like adding.

Will/darkvizardking69: Raven, Temari, Jyscella, Raven, and whoever else i feel like adding.

Naruto: Kushina, Naruko(There WILL Be Incest And Anyone Who Flames Me Because Of It Will Only Strengthen My Flame Swordsman So He Can Destroy You), Sakura, , Takinom, Krystella, and whoever else i feel like adding.

-At The Port Court 3 Days Later-

Over to Kamen Rider Onyx Knight/Ryugaki(My Character Found A Way To Change His Username) who just got back from the shadow realm(My Onii-San darkvizardking69 Gave Me The Idea).

"I can't believe that I finally got a Dark Magician scan." Said Onyx Knight.

Then Onyx Knight walked over to a table and saw someone who he was friends with.

"Yo Aly!" Said Onyx Knight.

Then a girl in a shirt with a heart and wings on it with a sword going strait

through the top of the heart, a blue jacket, navy blue jeans and Airwalk

sneakers with a rose embedded within both pairs of sneakers turned around.

"Yo Mark!" Said The Now Named Aly.

Then Onyx Knight sat next to Aly.

"So, what's new?" Asked Onyx Knight.

"Nothing, except I got a Pikachu scan. What's new with you?" Asked Aly.

"Nothing, except I got a Dark Magician Scan." Ryugaki Replied.

Then Tom, Sarah, Kaz, Peyton, Naruto, and dvk69 sat at the table with them.

"Who's this Mark?" Asked Naruto.

"This is Aly. Aly, This is Tom, Sarah, Naruto, Kaz, and Peyton." Said Ryugaki.

"Nice to meet you!" Said Aly.

"Hey Aly, why don't you introduce yourself to them by saying your name, screenname, main tribe or tribes, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies and your dreams?" Asked dvk69.

"Sure. My name is Alyxia or Aly, my screenname is XxOkamixGirlxX, my main tribes are pokemon and overworld, my likes are Okami, Zelda, nice people, friends, home and no school, SSBB, KH, etc., my dislikes are Mean and rude people, school, homework, being annoyed to death, etc, my hobbies are writing, video games, basketball, and playing Chaotic, dream is to be in the WMBA playing basketball." Said Aly.

"Nice to meet you." Said Tom.

Then they said the intros they said last time(I REALLY Don't Want To Re-Write That Scene) and then Klay went over to the table they were sitting at.

"I challenge the 3 of you to a 3-on-1 match. The 3 of you against me." Said Klay pointing at Aly, Onyx Knight, and dvk69.

"Sure!" Said Aly.

"Why not?" Asked dvk69.

"You're goin' down Klay." Said Onyx Knight.

-At The Crellan Drome 2 Minutes Later-

Everyone selected their creatures(Unlike Last Time I'm NOT Telling You The Creatures Until The Battle Starts) and they all locked in their decks(I Forgot To Mention dvk69 Is Listening To 'Haunted By Disturbed And Onyx Knight Is Listening To 'Heart Of The Cards' From The Music To Duel By Soundtrack). After Aly spun the location randomizer and it landed on Iron Pillar everyone put their hands on their creatures' pictures and changed into them.

"Let's Get Chaotic/Pika Pika!" Said 4 Chaotic Players.

-At Iron Pillar-

The 4 Chaotic players were at the center of Iron Pillar and 3 of them started attacking.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Shouted Onyx Knight/Dark Magician.

Magmon/Klay then got blown back 5 feet but didn't go over the edge of Iron Pillar.

"Is that the best you got?" Asked Klay/Magmon.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" Shouted Aly/Pikachu.

Then Magmon/Klay got hit with a _huge_ thunderbolt and got sent back 3 more feet.

"RAGE OF AA'UNE!" Shouted dvk69/Aa'une.

Then Aa'une's attack hit magmon causing him to turn to code.

-Back At The Drome-

The 4 players were back to normal and Onyx Knight stuck out his index and middle fingers along with his thumb(Left Hand) and closed his left eye.

"And That's Game!" Said Onyx Knight In A Jaden-ish Way.

Darkvizardking69 chuckled while Aly blushed and giggled.

-At Underworld City 30 Minutes Later-

We now see Chaor chasing Klay for messing with his statue(He Didn't But Will Onii-San, Aly-Chan, And My Character's Did It To Mess With Klay) and over to the side we see dvk69, Kamen Rider Onyx Knight, and Aly pointing and laughing, well, dvk69 was anyway, Onyx Knight and Aly kissed _then_, they started to point and laugh(For Those Who Are Wondering Why Aly-Chan And My Characters Are Kissing I'll Put It In Flashback Form).

-Flashback 15 Minutes Ago-

_We see Onyx Knight on a Blue-Eyes White Dragon trying to scan it, in mid-air._

_'Why me god, why me?!' Thought Onyx Knight._

_Then Onyx Knight looks down(He's On The Head Of The Blue-Eyes) and sees Aly trying to scan a Charizard._

_-Over To Where Aly Is Trying To Scan The Charizard-_

_Aly Presses the button on her scanner and gets a charizard scan. Charizard noticed the light and used flamethrower to try to hit Aly._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Aly In Terror._

_-Back To Onyx Knight-_

_Onyx Knight heard a scream and saw Aly was the one screaming and starts to get scared._

_-In Onyx Knight's Mindscape-_

_**"So kit, need help?" **__Asked a giant fox._

_  
"Yeah Juubi, I need your help to protect Aly-Chan." Replied X Knight._

_**"I'll give you the armor that will allow you to fuse with creatures"**__Said Juubi._

_**"Do you **_**really**_** think that will help?" **__Asked A Man With Tri-Colored Hair._

_Juubi and Onyx Knight look at each other then at Atem and nod._

_**"Should've figured." **__Said Atem._

_-Outside Onyx Knights Mindscape-_

_Onyx Knight and the Blue-Eyes fuse giving Onyx Knight armor(Think Aqua-Falzar-Megaman) and flies down to Aly, saves her, and takes her up to a high area where, even though they didn't know it, there was a Pikachu and a Raichu hiding near where Onyx Knight and Aly were, and then Aly looks to see Onyx Knight._

_"Mark? Wasn't I just about to get hit with a flamethrower?" Asked Aly._

_  
"Yeah, but I merged with the Blue-Eyes and saved you." Said Onyx Knight._

_"T-thanks." Stammered Aly Blushing._

_"No prob." Said Onyx Knight._

_Then the Pikachu and the Raichu used tackle on the 2 Chaotic players causing them to kiss. Then both players break the kiss and look at each other blushing._

_  
"Sorry about that." Said Aly._

_  
"It's Okay." Said Onyx Knight._

_  
"Mark-kun can I tell you something?_

"S-sure Aly-chan." Said Onyx Knight Blushing at the Suffix.

_"I've been in love with you for awhile." Said Aly._

_  
"Aly-Chan?" Asked Onyx Knight._

_  
"Yes Mark-" Aly started before getting cut off by Onyx Knights lips._

_"I love you too." Said Onyx Knight._

_Then both players blushed and ported back to Chaotic, but not before kissing again._

-End Flashback-

Dvk69 pulled Klay aside for a sec.

"Port to the storm grounds you'll be safe there." Said dvk69.

"Thanks!" Said Klay.

Then Klay ported to the storm grounds and Chaor came over and picked up dvk69.

"Where did that punk go?" Asked Chaor.

"The Stormgrounds." Said dvk69.

Then Chaor, Onyx Knight, Onyx Knight's girlfriend Aly, and dvk69 all went to the stormgrounds.

-At The Stormgrounds-

We now see Klay running from both Chaor and the thing that chased Tom in the episode of Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost city 'Hotekks Challenge'.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Klay In Fear.

"GET BACK HERE!" Shouted Chaor.

The 4 Chaotic players laughed and recorded it for all of Chaotic to see.

-Back In Konoha After The Chase-

Naruto's team(Sasuke is still on the team since 'he' didn't go to Orochimaru) along with Aly, Mark, and Will all arrived at the Hokage's tower for a mission.

"So what's the mission Granny?" Asked Mark.

Everyone then stepped back for the beating that would sson follow.

"What did you call me?" Asked Tsunade in a menacing tone.

"I called you 'Granny', after all you _are _the grandmother to Naruto, WIll Onii-San, and I." Replied Mark.

Everyone, minus Will, Mark, Aly, and Naruto, jaw-dropped.

"SAY WHAT?!" Asked Eevryone who's jaw dropped.

Will, Mark, and Naruto all took turns explaining parts of the story and when they were finished an Anbu came through the window.

"Lady Tsunade, two drunken Chunin are trying to rape two girls in an alley." Said Weasel(I'll Give You ONE Guess).

That said Mark, Naruto, and Will went to the alley.

-At the Alley-

As Weasel said two drunken chunin were trying to rape two girls. One was dressed like Carly from 5D's, and the other was dressed like Akiza from 5D's except her top was tight and only covered her breasts, and barely at that. The 2 girls were fighting with the two chunin, and both their arms were glowing, but they almost lost. The almost because the chunin were ramed into a wall by two dragons, one red, and one black(I'll give you one guess for each). But one of them did a substitution before they were hit and attacked Kamen Rider Onyx Knight but was stopped by Vasto Lorde Hollow Ichigo(dvk69).

"Who are you two?" Asked the girl dressed like Carly.

"My name's Mark-Anthony Joseph Petrie Uzumaki, and this is my Onii-San Will Edinger Uzumaki." Said Kamen Rider Onyx Knight indicating himself an the person next to him after he changed back.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Raven Atlas and this is Rogue Fudo." Said The now named Raven.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Onyx Knight- Sorry if it's short I can't really think of what I should have happen next. If anyone has any ideas just put them in a review. So, Read and Review!**


	4. Bankai, Jubi, And Explanations

**Kamen Rider Onyx Knight- Yo! I Know I Didn't Really Describe Raven And Rogue Look Like Last Chapter But If You Want To Know Go To My Account. Yo Logan, Wanna Be Disclaimer?**

**Logan- Sure. Kamen Rider Onyx Knight Doesn't Own SonicX, Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh G/X, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Pokémon, Chaotic, Ben 10, Bakugan, Power Rangers, W.I.T.C.H., Winx Club(Ask And I'll Tell You), Soul Eater, Ghost Rider, The X-Men, Spider-Man, Or Any Other Marvel/Dc Characters They All Belong To Their Respective Creators/Owners. But He Does Own His Bloodlines, Me, Goku, Raven, Rogue Nee-Chan, And Finally, His Original Zanpaktou The Kyuubi no Inu (Nine-Tailed Dog). Some Of The Bloodlines Belong To Kamen Rider Decade Complete.**

**"Demon/Inner/Hollow Speech"**

**'Demon/Inner/Hollow Thoughts'**

'Normal Thoughts'

"_Visor/Attack/Betadrome/People Speaking Through Thoughts or Codescanners/Flashback/Emphasis/Jutsu_"

-Time/Place Skip/Jump-

*Singing*

%Actions While Talking%

SpiderbaitRocks! SpiderbaitRocks! SpiderbaitRocks! SpiderbaitRocks! SpiderbaitRocks! SpiderbaitRocks! SpiderbaitRocks! SpiderbaitRocks!

Harems:

Mark/Kamen Rider Onyx Knight/Ryugaki: Aly, Rogue, Intress, Tenten, Patty, Ino, Fem. Jubi no Ryu, Fem. Haku, Akiza, and whoever else I feel like adding.

Will/darkvizardking69: Raven, Temari, Jyscella, Liz, Maka, Ayame, Fem. Yamata no Orochi, Fem. Gaara, Fem. Jack Atlas (I Have Absolutely No Idea Where I Got the Idea), and whoever else I feel like adding.

Naruto: Kushina, Naruko(There WILL Be Incest And Anyone Who Flames Me Because Of It Will Only Strengthen My Flame Swordsman So He Can Destroy You), Sakura, Takinom, Krystella, Tsubaki, Fem. Kyuubi no Kitsune, fem. Sasuke, and whoever else I feel like adding.

-At The Hokage Tower 30 Minutes Later-

"Yo Granny, you really need to make sure your chunin don't get as drunk as you usually are." Said Mark (Not Sure If I Said This Last Chap Or Not But In Chaotic Mark And Will Are Going To Be Referred To After Speaking By Their Usernames While In The Real World They'll Be Referred To By Their Real Names).

"What do you want me to do? Limit the amount of sake they drink?" Asked Tsunade.

Tsunade sweat dropped at the sight of everyone nodding.

"Okay, they'll be limited to one cup a day. By the way, who are these two? Asked Tsunade pointing to Raven and Rogue.

"This is Raven and that's Rogue." Said Will pointing to the 2.

Then a bunch of buildings were crushed by 3 invisible forces.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Shouted Tsunade.

"Grand Fisher and 2 other hollows." Mark murmured.

'Atem.' Thought Mark.

'Yes?' Asked Atem.

'I need you to take over my body for a bit and when I say to, find a way for everyone to see the fight and still be alive, okay?' Thought Mark.

'Sure.' Atem replied.

Everyone turned to Mark whose eyes changed from brown to purple.

"Atem?" Asked Will.

Everyone looked at Will like he was crazy until Atem nodded.

"Mark said something about a grand fisher and 2 other hollows, what did he mean?" Asked Naruto.

Atem then nodded and threw an orb of spirit energy into the sky so everyone could see Mark in an odd black outfit with a sword on his back that was as long as his body(Think Ichigo's Zanpaktou Except Thinner).

"Is that Mark-kun?" Asked Aly.

"Yep." Replied Will.

-Over To Mark-

Mark in his soul reaper form charged at the hollows but stopped suddenly and laughed beserkly.

**"Now you're going to die!"** Shouted Hollow Mark.

Then H.M. destroyed the masks of the 2 weak hollows and got hit by Will's Zanpaktou, Zangetsu (Before You Say Anything Ichigo Gave Will the Hollow Version of Zangetsu).

**"Who're you?"** Asked H.M.

"Will Edinger Uzumaki, and I'm going to stop you from taking over my ototo!" Replied Will In Fury.

The battle went like H.I.'s battle with Zangetsu (The Link Is .com/watchv=K4l3XLftyvM) until Mark broke free turned to Grand Fisher and tears off his hollow mask.

"Time for you to die Grand Fisher!" Said Mark

Then Mark held up his blade.

"Kyuubi no Inu!" Shouted Mark.

Mark's Zanpaktou then transformed into a silver (Right) and gold (Left) version of Zabuza's sword.

"BANKAI!" Shouted Mark.

Mark then went into his Bankai form (Think Ichigo's Bankai Form but with the Symbols of All the Elements). Then Mark ran up and sliced Grand Fishers mask sending him back to Huecco Muendo. Then Mark went back into his body and re-absorbed the spirit energy orb.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Said Mark.

Then the 3 boys along with Sasuke, Sakura, Rogue, Raven, Aly, Ino, Kurenai, Anko, Tenten, Hinata, and Ayame (They Were All at the Hokage's Office but I Just Didn't Want to Mention That They Were There) went to the Namikaze estate.

-At The Namikaze Estate 30 minutes later-

"So why did you ask us to come here you 3?" Asked 'Sasuke' (This Story Has A Fem. Sasuke And Fem. Gaara A.K.A. Matsuri)

"Mark needs to tell you something." Naruto replied.

"Well, what do you need to tell us?" Asked Sakura.

Mark sighed as he knew this was gonna be a tough explanation.

"Ya see, there was a demon that attacked Konoha 16 years ago after the Kyuubi attack." Said Mark.

"Really?" Asked Ino.

Mark Nodded

"It was known, as the juubi no ryu." Said Mark.

"How do you know?" Asked Tenten.

Mark went through a series of handsigns and stopped on the Tiger handsign.

"Jinchuriki art: _Mindscape transportation jutsu_!" Said Mark.

-In Marks Mindscape-

Everyone one was confused except for Will and Naruto that they were in a sewer but followed Mark until they found a place similar to the TMNT's base in 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Back To The Sewer' but without the time window, and followed Mark until they found a cage inside the room that was similar to Master Splinter's room.

"Where the heck are we?" Asked Anko.

"We're in my mindscape, and this %he pointed at the huge Ten-Tailed Dragon(I Know That Most People Consider Him A Kitsune But I Wanted My Character To Have Dragon-Like Powers When He Used Jubi no Ryu's Chakra And I Know That I Said Giant Fox Last Chap But I Wanted To Change That So Don't Flame Me Because I Changed My Mind)% is the Jubi no Ryu." Said Mark.

Everyone except for Tenten was in the room when Mark turned around (If You're Imagining What The Story Looks Like While It's Happening You'd See White Lines That Weren't Connected In Tenten's Shape).

"Where's Ten-chan?" Asked Mark (Incase anyone's wondering Naruto, Will, And Mark Told the Girls That They Have to Have a Harem since they're The Last of the Clan).

That question was answered with squeal from Tenten since she saw the weapons that Mark used to train when he came into his mindscape when he's asleep (The Weapons Are As Follows Katanas, Shuriken, Kunais, Broadswords, Nun chucks, Sais, A Bo Staff, All Of The Hollow Zanpaktous Except For The Hollow Zangetsu, Demon Wind Shurikens, Tri, Dual, And Quad-Pronged Kunais, And 7 Lantern Rings (The Violet One Was Kinda Dusty)).

"That answers that question." Said Raven and Rogue Simultaneously.

They all went to talk to Tenten but she was moving over to every weapon so fast they couldn't catch up, even Naruto trying to do the shadow possession (He Used Shinigan (Shinigan: A Combination Of Byakugan, Sharingan (Can Use Mangekyo Abilities Without Killing The Person's Best Friend), Technugan, And Rinnegan)) but failed.

-Several Minutes Later-

Tenten was done looking at all the weapons and everyone was relieved.

"She finally stopped!" Said Will.

"What a relief." Said Naruto.

"HALLELUAH!" Shouted Mark To High Heaven.

Then Mark had a flashback from an episode of the show 'Suite Life on Deck'.

-Flashback-

"_Except we stink." Said Zack._

"_To high Heaven." Said Marion __Moseby_.

-End Flashback (Hey, I Never Said All Flashbacks Would Be Long-

Tenten met Jubi and everyone Jubi didn't know, A.K.A. Everyone besides Mark, Will, Naruto, and Aly, introduced themselves.

"Jinchuriki art: _Mindscape transportation jutsu_!" Said Mark (If It's Used Once You Go Into The Mindscape If You Use It A Second Time It Brings You Back To The Real World (If You're Wondering The Handsigns Are Bird, Rabbit, Snake, Rat, Dragon, Horse, Dog, Boar, Ox, Rat, Monkey, Ram, Tiger, Monkey, Rat, Dragon, Bird, Rabbit, Boar, Horse, Ox, Ram, Dog, Snake, And Tiger (I Just Noticed Something, The Handsigns Are Based On The Chinese Zodiac!))).

-Outside of Mark's Mindscape-

Everyone that didn't know about Jubi before today was wondering when it attacked.

"I have a question Mark-kun." Said Tenten.

"What is it Ten-chan?" Asked Mark.

"When did Jubi attack?" Asked Tenten.

Mark looked at his 2 fellow Jinchuriki (Naruto Has the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Will Is the Jinchuriki to the Yamata no Orochi (Eight-Tailed Snake)) who nodded.

"It was on my birthday, December 18th." Said Mark.

Everyone else was jealous of the fact that he was born a week before Christmas, but they got rid of the jealousy by remembering that he's the container of a demon more powerful than Naruto's.

"Was you're life as bad as Naruto's?" Asked 'Sasuke' holding in the urge to say 'Naruto-kun'.

"No. I had my Onii-san helping me every step of my training and he stopped any mobs from attacking me." Replied Mark.

Everyone was asking questions that were answered by Mark, Naruto, and Will before everyone besides Aly, Raven, and Rogue.

"Will onii-san and I will lead you girls to your rooms." Said Mark.

Mark led Aly to her room while Will led Raven and Rogue to their rooms.

-Outside of Aly and Mark's room-

"Hey, Aly-chan?" Asked Mark.

"Yeah Mark-kun?" Aly Replied.

"We'll be sharing a room, is that okay with you?" Asked Mark.

"Sure." Replied Aly.

Both of them took showers, separately, changed into their pajamas, kissed each other good night, and went to bed.

* * *

**Onyx Knight- Finally! 8 Pages on Microsoft Word! Thank Kami-Sama That I Worked On It On Separate Days. Well, Read and Review or Flame Swordsman Will Use Salamandra on You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SSJ4 Majin Goku – Kamen Rider Decade Complete thanks again for allowing me to take this challenge. I own nothing besides my OCs, my Am-Ian, the Omegatrix, and my Zanpaktou, if I owned any of the things mentioned in the story I'd give Will Onii-san control over half of Soul Eater, I'd give the dark hero of time control over half of Bakugan, I'd give half-control of Kamen Rider to KRDC, I'd give the control 1/4 of control of Pokémon to my nephew, and to my classmates Lester and Flinzy, and I'd give full control of SSB to Aly-hime, but I can't do that as I don't own them, I also wouldn't be writing this if I did now would I? You guys also know what's what from my other stories so I don't have to keep mentioning it as it can get extremely annoying. Also, if I forgot to mention this before, Naruto, Will, and Mark can change into creatures they scan in Chaotic (Outside the dromes), on Earth, and in Perim.**

**Harems:**

**Mark: Aly, Rogue, Intress, Tenten, Patty, Ino, Fem. Jubi no Ryu, Fem. Yusei, Akiza, Kagome, Dark Magician Girl, Cynthia (Pokémon), Sexy Female Gardevoir, Will (From W.I.T.C.H. (That Will is gonna have her name in italics)), Haribel, Orihime, and whoever else I feel like adding.**

**Will: Raven, Temari, Jyscella, Liz, Maka, Ayame, Fem. Yamata no Orochi, Fem. Gaara, Fem. Jack Atlas (I have absolutely no idea where I got the idea), Fem. Slifer, Fem. Ra, Fem. Uria, Fem. Hamon, Medusa, Arachne, Irma (From W.I.T.C.H.), Crona, and whoever else I feel like adding.**

**Naruto: Kushina, Naruko(There WILL be Incest and anyone who flames me because of it will only strengthen my Flame Swordsman so he can destroy you), Sakura, Takinom, Krystella, Tsubaki, Fem. Kyuubi no Kitsune, Fem. Sasuke, Irma, Gwen, Patty, Sango, Maka, Rukia, ****Fem. Haku, Hinata (Next chap she'll get over her stuttering problem)**** and whoever else I feel like adding.**

-In Chaotic-

Super Saiyan 4 Majin Goku (His username changes with mine) was thinking back to his chat with Jiraiya from awhile back.

-Flashback-

_Mark had met up with Jiraiya a moment ago._

"_You're serious? There's a way to release Juubi-hime, Kyuubi, and Yamato?" Asked Mark._

"_Yep, and it won't kill you, you just have to talk to the Shinigami." Said Jiraiya._

"_I will Ero-sennin." Said Mark before Shunshining._

-End Flashback-

Mark was broken from his thoughts when Aly sat next to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, hi Aly-hime." Said Mark.

"What were you thinking about Mark-kun?" Asked Aly.

Mark explained his flashback and saw a look of worry on Aly's face.

"Why do you look worried?" Asked Mark with concern in his voice.

"Because Lord Death might be fighting Asura." Said Aly.

"I'll be fine; after all, we are students of the D.W.M.A." Said Mark.

"True, so when are you going to talk to Lord Death?" Asked Aly.

"I'm gonna talk to him A.S.A.P., I'll see you when I get back Aly-hime." Said Mark who then kissed her and ported out of Chaotic.

-At Death City.-

Mark had appeared Nightcrawler style to where L.D. was facing Asura and saw Soul and Maka.

"Yo guys!" Said Mark to the 2.

"Well what do ya know, it's Mark." Said Soul.

Mark bumped fists with Soul before teleporting Nightcrawler style to help Lord Death.

-In Chaotic-

Mark had sat next to Aly as soon as he got back.

"How'd it go?" Asked Aly.

"Great, he said he'll release Juubi-hime, Kyuubi, and Yamato soon." Said Mark.

"That's great, oh no, here comes trouble." Said Aly as she noticed Klay walking their way.

"I challenge you 2 to a 2-on-2 match with me and Krystella." Said Klay.

"Sure." Said Aly and Mark at the same time.

-In the Drome-

Mark was listening to 'Hyperdrive' at a high volume and chose his creature (Blue-Eyes), his mugic (Burst Stream), his location (Mountain), and his battlegear (Dragon Treasure).

"I'm good, how about you Aly-hime?" Asked Mark.

"Same here Mark-kun." Said Aly (Aly's creature was Charizard, her battlegear was a Quick Claw, her Mugic was Song of Geo-nosis, and her location was the area where she scanned Charizard).

(Klay and Krystella used the same creatures and mugic as when they tagged against Tom and Kaz).

-After the battle (It had the same outcome as when Klay and Krystella battled Tom and Kaz, with Klay and Krystella's opponents winning. (If you want me to make an extra chap with the battle tell me in a review.)) and in Chaotic-

Will, Naruto, Tom, Sarah, Kaz, and Peyton saw the match and congratulated Aly and Mark for beating Krystella and Klay easily.

-Later in the Bleach area of Chaotic (Please send me ideas for the name in reviews)-

Mark was looking for creatures to scan and saw a female creature and scanned her, he then found out her name was Haribel thanks to the scan and blushed from looking at her noticing that she was nude and ducked behind a rock before she could see him. Mark then ported back to Chaotic.

-In Chaotic-

Mark was praying to every divine being he knew of that Haribel didn't see him or the next time he went there he might be accused of being like Jiraiya and would quite possibly be royally screwed.

'_Kami, Arceus, Obelisk, Slifer, Ra, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes, Dionysus, Apollo, Demeter, Hera, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia, Odin, Thor, Loki, Lord Death, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Iris, and Giratina, please let Haribel-chan not think that I'm like Ero-Sennin, amen_.' Thought Mark.

"Ototo, what are you doing?" Asked Will who was now sitting across from Mark.

"Well, I'm praying to every Divine being I know of that Haribel didn't notice me scan her." Said Mark.

"Why are you praying that she didn't notice?" Asked Will.

"Because she wasn't exactly wearing clothes." Said Mark with a blush.

"Oh, in which case, that can go two ways. 1: She could beat the crap outta you like Granny Tsunade does to Ero-sennin, or 2: She could know and like you and won't beat the crap outta you." Said Will.

"Seriously?" Asked Mark.

"Yep." Said Will.

"I know understand why most of the guys at our school go to you for advice." Said Mark.

"You're just figuring that out?" Asked Will.

"Pretty much." Said Mark.

"Dang. Well, anyways, you'll have to go talk to Haribel to see if she is ticked or not ticked at you." Said Will.

"Well, whish me luck on that." Said Mark before he ported to Chaotic.

-In the Bleach area-

Mark was looking around for Haribel and saw Ichigo running from Rukia.

'_Gods dang it, can't Ichigo go one day without pissing off Rukia?_' Thought Mark as he went to stop Rukia from killing Ichigo.

"What'd ya do this time Ichigo?" Asked Mark when he made a clone look like Ichigo.

"Nothing! All I did was leave a banana peel behind me and she slipped on it." Said Ichigo.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Asked Mark.

"No! How the Styx, dang it, the longer I'm friends with you I talk like you more, as I was saying, how the Styx was I supposed to know she was gonna be behind me?" Asked Ichigo.

Mark and Ichigo then heard Naruto laughing and Ichigo glared at him and tried to kill him. Naruto then turned into Shadow the Hedgehog again and proceeded to kick Ichigo's butt.

"Be happy I just went easy on you Ichigo." Said Naruto/Shadow.

"Was that really necessary?" Asked Mark.

"Yep." Said Naruto.

"You are really crazy ya know that?" Asked Mark.

"Is Klay a bastard?" Asked Naruto answering Mark's question with an obvious one.

"I agree with ya on that, and I'll take that as a 'Yes I know I'm crazy'." Said Mark.

"Whatever, by the way, why are you here anyway?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, I accidently saw Haribel-chan nude in a hot-spring when I scanned her, the scan of her isn't nude, though I have to apologize to her, and I have a 50% chance of getting my ass kicked because I saw her nude." Said Mark.

"Oh, mind if I come with you as a Wingman?" Asked Naruto.

"You're gonna come with me and hide nearby to either see me get my butt kicked or not aren't you?" Asked Mark knowing that's what Naruto was probably gonna do.

"Yep." Said Naruto.

"Somehow I just knew you were gonna say that." Said Mark as he actually knew that Naruto was gonna say that since they're cousins , and Mark and Will went to an alternate dimension where Naruto was a fictional character after they were born, so he knew what Naruto was like.

"Well, let's go." Said Naruto.

"Alright." Said Shadow.

-Where Haribel was-

Mark was walking up to her and Naruto was hiding in a nearby-bush.

"Er, hi Haribel-chan." Said Mark to Haribel while blushing.

"Hello Mark, why are you here?" Asked Haribel.

"Um, well, ya see, earlier today I came here to scan you, and, well, when I did I didn't notice that you were nude until I lowered the scanner, and I wanted to apologize fro peeping on you." Said Mark with a blush.

"It's okay." Said Haribel.

"Seriously?" Asked Mark.

Haribel nodded. Haribel's nod caused a Chibi-Mark do a happy dance.

"But, you have to do me one favor because of that." Said Haribel.

"Alright." Said Mark.

"Come with me." Said Haribel.

Mark followed her.

-In a secret area of the Bleach area-

"So what's the fav-" Started mark but was cut off when Haribel kissed him (She has human lips in this, not a skeleton mouth).

Haribel broke the kiss after they needed to breath. Mark now had a giant blush.

"That was the favor; you head to let me kiss you." Said Haribel.

"Um, is that what'll happen every time I peep at you?" Asked Mark curiously.

Haribel nodded.

"In that case I should peep on you more often." Said Mark smiling and blushing. "Well, later."

Mark went to where Naruto was.

"So what happened?" Asked Naruto.

"She kissed me and said that every time I peep on her she'll give me a kiss." Said Mark.

"Damn, you're really lucky, also, do you think we should tell the people who's jaws dropped that we lied about being related to Granny Tsunade?" Asked Naruto.

"After the Chunin Exams." Said Mark.

-In Chaotic-

Mark explained to will what happened when he got to Haribel.

"I guess that it was the latter of what I told you earlier." Said Will.

"Yep." Said Mark.

"Yo bros!" Said Peyton as he sat down.

"Hey Peyton." Said Will and Mark.

"So what happened earlier Mark? I saw you coming into Chaotic with a mondo blush and then you left for a bit." Asked Peyton.

"Well, when I went to the Bleach area of Chaotic earlier today I got a scan of Haribel, but she was nude, the scan isn't though, I came back to get some advice from Onii-san, he said Haribel would either beat the crap outta me or she might like me, I went to apologize, she accepted my apology, we went to a part of the Bleach area I hadn't seen before, and she kissed me and she said that every-time I peeped on her I'd get a kiss. Then I came back here." Said Mark.

"Dude, you are lucky! Haribel has a lot of fan-boys, Klay included, and she's in love with you! Man, that'd be shocking to Klay." Said Peyton.

"He's got a point Mark." Said Naruto.

"By the way, we might not be back for a few days, we have our Chunin Exams tomorrow. So tell that to the others okay?" Asked Will.

"You got it dude." Said Peyton.

"Thanks." Said Naruto, Will, and Mark before they ported out.

-The next day at the Academy-

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura (Team 7) Mark, Will, and Aly (Team 11) were heading to the 3rd floor for the start of the Exams and they noticed that a couple of Chunins were messing with Tenten, that got Mark ticked as she was one of his girlfriends. Mark then charged at the Chunins at a speed no-one could keep up with and knocked 'em down before they knew what hit 'em.

"You okay Tenten-chan?" Asked Mark.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Said Tenten as she got up.

-On the way to the 1st part of the exams-

"Hold it!" Said a guy with huge eyebrows.

The two Gennin teams stopped.

"You're Mark Namikaze right?" Asked the guy to Mark.

"Yeah, who are you?" Asked Mark.

"My name is Rock Lee, and I challenge you to a fight." Said Lee.

Lee then did the weird thing that he did to Sakura in the canon, except to both Sakura and Aly.

"Let's just fight Bushy-Brow." Said Mark.

Lee nodded his head and charged at Mark who pulled out his Scanner and transformed into Strike Ninja and avoided the attack before changing back and activating the Shinigan (Death God Eye). Mark saw Lee charging at him and used his full speed to avoid it sending Lee crashing into a wall. Lee then knocked Mark in the air and his bandages were unwrapping from his arms, before Mark pulled out some Senbons and launched his bandages at the wall at the same time as a Pinwheel, thing. Shadow then dropped to the ground on his feet and saw Gai and Lee about to hug.

"Shield your eyes!" Said Mark as he summoned out Stone Statue of the Aztecs, Giant Soldier of Stone, Destiny Hero Defender, and Elemental Hero Clayman all in Defense mode to block their eyes from the Gai-Lee hug attack as Mark called it.

"That was a close one bro." Said Will.

Mark sent the four Duel Monsters back to their dimension in time to see that they weren't hugging.

"Let's go." Said Mark with everyone agreeing.

-In the 1st exam room-

The two Gennin teams entered the room and saw a bunch of other Gennin teams glaring at them. Mark then unleashed some KI (Killing Intent) and the glares stopped.

"You guys are here too? How troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Can it Lazy-Ass." Said Mark and Will at the same time.

"Hey guys!" Said Kiba.

"Hey Dog-boy." Said Mark and Naruto.

"H-hello N-Naruto-kun." Said Hinata to Naruto.

'I swear if he doesn't figure it out I'm gonna put him in the Tsukuyomi with him being chased by Uchia fan girls with them thinking he was Sasuke.' Thought Mark.

"Hi Hinata." Said Naruto, before she fainted.

'Oy vey.' Thought Mark.

"Well, it looks like the Rookie 9 is all here." Said Kiba.

"Hello you 12." Said a voice from behind them causing the conscious members of the Rookie 9, minus Shino, to jump out of their skins, figuratively obviously.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Shouted the 7 Rookies who were freaked out.

"Sorry." Said the boy behind them.

He then did the same intro that he did in the canon.

"So, who do you want data on?" Asked Kabuto.

"Mark Namikaze, Will Namikaze, Aly of Konoha, and Gaara of Suna." Said Sasuke.

"Very well." Said Kabuto as he pulled out a card. "Alright, Mark Namikaze. Teammates: Will Namikaze and Aly. Sensei(s): Jiraiya of the three Sanin, and a guy named Sora. Missions completed: 30 B-ranks, 10 C-ranks, 2 A-ranks, and 1 S-rank. Wow, I'm surprised they're not Jonin by now. Taijutsu: Very high. Chakra level: Un-humanly high. Other forms of energy: Way past un-humanly high. Chakra control: Same as Taijutsu. Bloodlines: Shinigan, a combination of the Ri'ningan, Byakugan, Technugan, and Sharingan, also called the Death God Eye, the Legendary Digital Warrior Legacy, the Poké-Morpher, EM Wave Changer, and the Bakugan Brawler bloodlines."

Everyone, besides Naruto, Will, Sakura, and Aly looked at him shocked.

"Will Namikaze. Teammates: Mark Namikaze and Aly. Sensei(s): Jiraiya of the three Sanin, someone name Alucard, and a guy named Sora. Missions completed: 30 B-ranks, 10 C-ranks, 2 A-ranks, and 1 S-rank. Taijutsu: Very high. Chakra level: Un-humanly high. Other forms of energy: Way past un-humanly high. Chakra control: Same as Taijutsu. Bloodlines: Shinigan, a combination of the Ri'ningan, Byakugan, Technugan, and Sharingan, also called the Death God Eye, the Legendary Digital Warrior Legacy, the Poké-Morpher, EM Wave Changer, and the Bakugan Brawler bloodlines." Said Kabuto.

"Whoa!" Said everyone besides the ones previously mentioned and Shino.

"Aly. Mark Namikaze and Will Namikaze. Sensei(s): Jiraiya of the three Sanin, Anko, Kurenai, and Tsunade. Missions completed: 30 B-ranks, 10 C-ranks, 2 A-ranks, and 1 S-rank. Taijutsu: Very high. Chakra level: Very high. Other forms of energy: High. Chakra control: Same as Taijutsu. Bloodlines: None." Said Kabuto.

Kabuto then said the stuff about Gaara that he said in canon.

-After the attack on Kabuto by the Sound ninjas-

"Alright everyone, come up here and get a number for their seats." Said someone whose voice sent fear into Naruto, Will, Mark, and Aly.

'Oh crap! They brought in Rukia? WHAT THE HELL?' Thought the four.

The rules are the same as canon.

-During the test-

Mark and Aly were seated next to each other and Mark let Aly copy his answers.

-At the last question-

Naruto did the same thing as in canon (**I forgot what he said, so sue me!**).

"Congratulations, the rest of you pass.

**SSJ4 Majin Goku: And there's chap 5, sorry it took awhile. You guys know what to do now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Toonami Tom Fan - *In Tom's voice* Welcome to chapter 6 of 'Naruto's Journey, the Chaotic Ninja', I got a review last chap saying to make Kurenai the 2****nd**** Proctor, well, at least I think that's what it meant, I'll ask as soon as I can get on a computer that has Internet, what I'm using to write chaps isn't connected to the Internet, thankfully, anyways, I've decided to do that and have Kurenai be the 2****nd**** Proctor, also, Anko will be helping her since, well, I wanted Crazy Snake Lady to freak everyone out, no offence to Anko, she scares me, anyways, the Disclaimer is the same as always, also, Orochimaru will be possessed by a Snake Demon in this for awhile, when the Demon is beaten Orochimaru will be a good guy. *Sees Goku, Logan, and Shadow/Mark run in here, my old Studio for the original Dare the Naruto Dudes and Dudettes* Um, guys, who are you running from?  
**

**Goku – It's **_**that **_**time of the month for Raven and Rogue.**

**Toonami Tom Fan – Oh crap. It's a good thing this place is made of Adamantium.**

**Shadow/Mark – That most definitely is a good thing. *Sees the three pits* Um, what are those?**

**Toonami Tom Fan – Fan-boy pit, fan-girl pit, and the Pit of Doom.**

**Goku – What are those for?**

Toonami Tom Fan – You don't wanna know. *Hears Rogue and Raven trying to break down the door* Unfortunately for us the door is made of steel, it'll break soon though. *Grabs my male OCs and we teleport to a version of The Nine Lives' old Mega Movie Theater* We should be safe here. *Tapes Logan's mouth shut and ties him up* Just in case.

**Goku – *Whispers* Good move.**

**Toonami Tom Fan – *Whispers* Thanks. For those of you reading this, please make no loud noises, other wise we'll be dead meat.**

**Harems:**

**Mark: Aly, Rogue, Intress, Tenten, Patty, Ino, Fem. Juubi no Ryu, Fem. Yusei, Akiza, Kagome, Dark Magician Girl, Cynthia (Pokémon), Sexy Female Gardevoir, Will (From W.I.T.C.H. (That Will is gonna have her name in italics)), Haribel, Orihime, ****Medusa, Arachne, ****Anko, Fem. Frieza, Fem. Goku, Fem. Cell, and whoever else I feel like adding.**

**Will: Raven, Temari, Jyscella, Liz, Maka, Ayame, Fem. Yamata no Orochi, Fem. Gaara, Fem. Jack Atlas (I have absolutely no idea where I got the idea), Fem. Slifer, Fem. Ra, Fem. Uria, Fem. Hamon, Gwen (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien), CharmCaster (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien/Alien Force), Irma (From W.I.T.C.H.), Crona, Kurenai, Fem. Vegeta, Fem. Urahara (I think Urahara's the guy with the guy with the white and green cap), Fem. Gohan, and whoever else I feel like adding.**

**Naruto: Kushina, Naruko, Sakura, Takinom, Krystella, Tsubaki, Fem. Kyuubi no Kitsune, Fem. Sasuke, Gwen (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien), Patty (Soul Eater), Sango, Maka, Rukia, ****Fem. Haku, Hinata, Fem. Cooler,**** Fem. Tien, Fem. Yamcha, Kin, and whoever else I feel like adding.**

* * *

-In the room where the first part of the chunin exams were held-

A giant black ball flew through the window and then everyone saw a room around them with no exit and when it disappeared they saw a woman in a trench coat with a fishnet under it, meaning if you were lucky, you'd see her breasts, wearing a short skirt and a woman with black hair, eyes like the Sharingan except without the tomoes, and an outfit made of scrolls with a fishnet under the scrolls. These two, for those who didn't know, are Kurenai Yuhi, the Ice Queen and Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha and Anko, a Special Jonin who's specialty is torture, she's also a student of Orochimaru (Who will be a good guy later), and she's, as I call her, a Crazy Snake Lady.

"You two are early." Said Rukia with a sweatdrop after looking at the clock.

"That's Anko's fault; she wanted to get here now even though I told her we would be early." Said Kurenai.

"Ah whatever." Said Anko.

Everyone else then sweat-dropped.

"Alright everyone, meet us at training ground 44 A.S.A.P." Said Kurenai.

The two then disappeared and the Genin that were left headed to the training ground and saw a giant forest.

"Alright Gakis, welcome to the location of your second exam, the Forest of Death." Said Anko.

'_Forest of Death? Strange name. Wait, crap, I got a bad feeling that someone who shouldn't be here is here, 4 of them._' Thought Mark.

-After everyone signed the wavers and got to the entrances to the FoD (Forest of Death)-

The seals disappeared and everyone entered the forest. Mark, Will, and Aly went to find Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

-With Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura-

Naruto went to the bathroom and came back reversed and narrowly avoided a kunai from behind him. He turned to see the real Naruto along with Mark, Will, and Aly. Mark, Will, Naruto, and Aly then jumped off the tree branch they were on and 3 of them (Naruto, Will, and Mark) pulled out their scanners, set them to different creatures, and press the screen. Code then covered the 3 of them and where they stood now stood Shadow the Hedgehog (Naruto), Kamen Rider Ohja (Strike(Will)), and Dark Magician (Mark). Aly saw that, did what they did, and where she once stood now stood was Charizard.

"As we say back in the Dromes, let's get Chaotic." Said Naruto/Shadow the Hedgehog.

Mark/Dark Magician/Mahado (Mahado is the Original Dark Magician) raised his staff.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Called Mark/Dark Magician/ Mahado.

A blast of energy then came from the staff and hit the fake Naruto.

"Chaos Spear!" Called Naruto/Shadow the Hedgehog.

Three Chaos Spears appeared in his hand and he through it at the fake. The fake however avoided it.

Aly/Charizard used Flame Thrower on the fake, who avoided that too, however he didn't avoid EvilDiver.

-A few seconds earlier-

Will/Ohja/Strike put a card in his Visor.

"_Advent!_" Called the VenoVisor.

EvilDiver then charged at the fake.

-In the present-

The fake Naruto changed back, left a scroll, and ran. Naruto/Shadow the Hedgehog, Mark/Dark Magician/Mahado, Will/Ohja/Strike, and Aly/Charizard all changed back. Sasuke picked up the scroll and gave it to Mark.

"Thanks Sasuke, we needed a Heaven Scroll." Said Mark.

Mark then pulled a scroll out of his pouch and gave Sasuke an Earth Scroll.

"On our way here we beat some ninja who had an Earth Scroll." Said Mark.

"That means we can go to the tower!" Said Naruto.

"Yep." Said Mark.

-On the way to the tower-

The six Genin were halfway to the tower when a burst of wind blew Naruto, Mark, and Will away.

-With the 3 Jinchuriki-

Naruto and Will landed on someone or something but didn't see Mark.

"Get off!" Said Mark from under the two of them.

The two saw Mark under them, got off, and helped him up.

"Thank you, now we have to head back to-" Said Shadow before he heard hissing.

The three turned around and saw a giant snake.

"Oh." Said Mark.

"Holy." Said Naruto.

"Crap." Said Will.

They then ran away before they could see two Kamehameha Waves hit the snake.

-With the others-

Sasuke, Sakura, and Aly were fighting Orochimaru in the trees, before they saw a sword hit him and they then saw the Celtic Guardian.

"You three okay?" Asked Celtic Guardian.

"Yeah, is that you Mark-kun?" Asked Aly.

"Yep." Said Celtic Guardian.

They then saw Ohja/Strike and Shadow the Hedgehog appear next to him.

"You're goin' down Oro!" Said Ohja/Strike/Will.

They then got hit by an explosive tag and they all changed back. And before Oro could do anything to them, a Death Beam fired at him and he saw Cell (A/N: **I couldn't think of a better name for Fem. Cell, all the names of the Genderswapped DBZ Villains and Heroes will be the same as their non-Genderswapped names.**).

"Guys, why is _Cell_ of all people helping us?" Asked Mark.

"I have no idea." Said Will.

Will then sensed something and saw Shadow (My OC) head toward them.

"So _this_ is where he went." Said Mark.

"Ready to fuse back together Mark?" Asked Shadow.

"Yep!" Said Mark.

Mark and Shadow pulled out two halves of the Tiger Talisman and re-merged into Shadow Uzumaki Namikaze.

"It's good to be a full person again." Said Shadow.

"Ototo, what do you mean?" Asked Will.

"Simple, before we were sent away from the Hokage's office I grabbed the Tiger Talisman, I remember because for awhile I kept having a dream over and over of it and Juubi-hime told me what happened, now, I'm back to my full self, Shadow Uzumaki Namikaze." Said Shadow.

"Whoa." Said Will.

"Also, I think we should both go by our real names now bro." Said Shadow.

"Right." Said Will.

"What do you two mean?" Asked Aly.

"Well, our real full names are Shadow Uzumaki Namikaze and Will Uzumaki Namikaze, we told Naruto our Uncle was in Konoha at the time that the three demons, and other beings, were fighting, but we didn't tell him the full truth, Naruto, Will nii-san, and I, are all brothers." Said Shadow.

"Sweet! I always wanted a brother, now I have two!" Said Naruto.

"And now that we've said just about everything, it's time to kick Oro's ass." Said Will.

The three turned around and when they did, they, Shadow, Will, and Naruto, along with Sasuke were bit on the neck, and then they all got curse marks. Oro then sealed Kyuubi's energy and left.

-The next day and in Shadow's Mindscape-

Shadow was sitting in the training room.

"Juubi-hime, is there anyway to get this Curse Mark off my neck?" Asked Shadow.

"Of course, we can remove it from all four of you, although, it will be a bit painful." Said Juubi.

"Cool, wait why did you say 'we'?" Asked Shadow.

"You'll see in a few weeks, after the third exam." Said Juubi.

"Okay." Said Shadow.

-Outside Shadow's Mindscape-

Some chakra leaked out of Shadow and connected to Naruto, Will, and Sasuke. A few moments later they were groaning with pain.

"What's going on?" Asked Cell.

"I don't know." Said Aly and Sakura.

A minute later the Sound Genin attacked and the fight went like canon, except with Aly and Cell with Sakura when the ninja attacked. A minute after Sakura cut her hair to get around easier the three Genin were caught in headlocks.

"If you value your lives you'll leave." Said Sasuke.

"Why should we listen to you Uchia?" Asked the mummy dude.

"Because if you don't, I'll burn you to ashes." Said Shadow from behind the mummy.

Dosu, the mummy, backed up but ended up backing up into Will who smirked evilly. He then high-tailed it screaming like Shaggy Rogers, while the other male ran screaming like Scooby-Doo. This caused everyone else to sweatdrop. Kin then followed her idiotic teammates.

"Um, did anyone else find that strange or is it just me?" Asked Shadow.

"No it was strange." Said Will.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, let's head to the tower." Said Will to his team and Naruto's team.

The six of them nodded and headed to the tower.

-At the tower-

Squads 7 and Chaos (Will, Shadow, and Aly) opened the scrolls and tossed them when they saw that they were summoning scrolls. From the scrolls appeared Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya and Sora.

"Good to see you three again." Said Jiraiya.

"Yo Ero-Sennin and Sora-sensei." Said Shadow, Will, and Aly to their senseis.

"So, how are you three doing so far?" Asked Sora.

"Well, we passed the first two tests easy, so pretty good." Said Will.

"Good, oh, and the others will be here after the prelims." Said Jiraiya.

"Prelims?" Asked the two teams.

"Yep, Tsunade-sama said that there were gonna be two final exams, the prelims, and the finals, so you six will be resting for 5 days, you're the 3rd and 4th teams here so you'll have to wait for everyone else." Said Kakashi before the three senseis disappeared.

**

* * *

**

**T**oonami Tom Fan – Well, there's chap 6, please review. Oh, and don't flame me, or you'll face her. *Points at Rogue*


End file.
